As The World Falls Down
by KatastrophicKat
Summary: Bella's world is crashing down. Three years after the "birthday from Hell", 21 year old Bella is losing grip. Her job sucks, her father's health is failing, she's not sleeping and SOMEONE NEEDS TO SHUT THAT DOG UP BEFORE SHE SHOOTS IT WITH CHARLIE'S SERVICE REVOLVER! Can Jake help? (Originally posted on TrickyRaven)


All recognizable characters, storylines and content is the work of **Stephenie Meyer** and her team. No copyright infringement intended.

Pairing: Jake/Bella

Genre: Comfort/Love

Rating: T for language

Summary: Bella's world is crashing down. Three years after the "birthday from Hell", 21 year old Bella is losing grip. Her job sucks, her father's health is failing, she's not sleeping and SOMEONE NEEDS TO SHUT THAT DOG UP BEFORE SHE SHOOTS IT WITH CHARLIE'S SERVICE REVOLVER! Can Jake help?

7:30 am... That's when Bella was SUPPOSED to wake up. However, her neighbor's dog Mr. Sheppley must have taken great offense to that time. Like clockwork, every morning when he was let outside, the lovely Chi-weenie (who was SO CUTE when she first saw him) would sit by the fence that separated her yard from "his" yard... And bark. And bark. And bark.

Being around the pack for so long, a few barks wouldn't bother her. But he was let out at 4am. And he would bark until God knows when because he was still barking when Bella left for work at 8am. Four hours of constant barking a day should leave that little fucker without a voice.

But Bella would take it all in stride. She would eventually get up, shower, drink coffee and prepare herself for a lovely day at the reservation's legal agency. After a few college courses, Bella had been snatched up by -Wynd, Hale and Rayne- Attorneys at Law. Ironic, no? She would come in, start the coffee for the office, wait for the USELESS receptionist to come in and go about her day. Attorney Wynd would breeze in anywhere from 11am (they opened at 9, but employees were supposed to be there at 8:30) to 3pm where he would answer a few emails and then go home around 4 (they closed at 5). Attorney Hale would come rushing in, grab some coffee in his thermos and rush back out to pound out his day in court as much as possible. Attorney Rayne would come in on time, but he was usually in his office on the phone or in the conference room with clients.

In the beginning, Bella loved her job. She was able to live on her own quite easily with her $1300.00 a month pay check. Her truck was already paid for (and still kicking) so she only had to pay rent, lights, car insurance and cable.. And groceries if she were actually going to be home.

However!

After 10 to 12 hour days of preparing real estate closings for Attorney Wynd, keeping up-to-date criminal records and files for Attorney Hale's clients and making sure Attorney Rayne had no stress, Bella began to get fed up. The receptionist had few duties, and it seemed that Bella now did ALL of them. "Bella, can you get the phone? I'm tied up." "Bella, can you take this to the post office? I've gotta run Wynd something at home." "Bella, can you print this for me?"

What was the point of her job if BELLA was doing it for her?!

Weekends weren't long enough Saturdays and Sundays were spent with the pack but she was tired by 9pm. Jake would spend the night if he didn't have patrol, but due to her stupid stress level at work, they made love once a week at best!

Finally.. Bella snapped.

5-15-2013, Noon

Jake pulled up to the law office to see Bella outside, smoking a cigarette like her life depended on it. With a small frown, he grabbed the surprise lunch he brought for her and hopped out of his Rabbit.

"You okay, Bells?"

She whirled on him, smoke coming out of her mouth as she began to rant.

"I'm NOT okay! Today is a NIGHTMARE! I'm so tired, Jake!"

He tried to pull her into his arms, but she started to pace while she smoked.

"Three closings today.. THREE! We had the package for only ONE on time. Which meant today I was speeding around trying to get them done since WYND can't do anything around here because hes never here. Our STUPID ASS receptionist isn't helping because she's putting through EVERY CALL so it's not like I can do my WORK and get this stupid shit SUBMITTED! Then! I have to drop what I'm doing to get Rayne some lunch- Which is fine. He asked nicely and all that but still-"

Jake put his hand over her mouth, taking the cigarette from her hand with his other and throwing it in the ashtray. "Breathe, honey."

His heart ached at the torment in her eyes, the dark circles of lack of sleep beginning to form, the messy nature of her usually pristine-at-work hair. His girlfriend was falling apart.

He dropped his hand from her mouth and pulled her into his arms, "Bells, I'm so sorry honey. I know your job has you stressed out."

He felt her small form start to shake and the salty smell of her tears wafted up to him, "It didn't use to be this way."

He ran a hand through her hair gently, "I know, honey. You don't have to do this, but I know you want this. It's what you went to school for. We're all so proud of you, honey."

She sniffled, "I know. And maybe if I was actually sleeping I could handle this more."

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

"That damn chi-weenie! I swear, I'm going to shoot him with Charlie's fucking work gun!"

Jake laughed, "Honey. I don't know how many times I can ask you to move in with me. You tell me no everytime. Ever think the mutt is a sign that you need to say yes?"

She sighed again, "But then I'll be farther from Charlie. He's not in the best health. They changed his meds again."

"Sweetie, Charlie is married to Sue now. She's a nurse. I'm sure she can handle it."

"But my job-"

"Will still suck. But you'd be coming home to me EVERY DAY. I'll rub your feet and we can cuddle on the couch and watch crappy TV. We'll sleep together every night and wake up together every day."

She sighed, "Why wouldn you want to do that, babe? My world seems to be falling apart.."

He pulled back and looked into her eyes, "I'll still be here. As the world falls down."

Bella smiled, "Quoting my favorite movies. Nice."

"I thought so. Now. Go tell that USELESS receptionist that you're sick and you're leaving. You and I are going to the beach with the pack and playing hookie."

Bella smiled, "We are?"

With a quick but loving kiss, he shoved her towards the door, "You have two minutes before I drag you out myself."


End file.
